The FBI Pofilers:the seven sinner killer
by dragongoddess13
Summary: discontinued
1. Chapter 1

-1CHAPTER 1: THE NEW RECRUIT

5:30 at Behavior Analisis unit, Quantico

"So when's this agent Kasshu supposed to get here? I want to meet this guy after reading his file." said Inuyasha aka agent Takahashi

"Shippo said he would be arriving about now." replied Sango aka agent taji. The team had been sitting around their desks for about a half an hour waiting for their newest team recruit. The team consisted of team leader Inuyasha Takahashi. Second in comand Miroku houshi, agent Sango Taji. Agent Kikyo Kanji and agent Koga Wolf. Also the director Shippo Higurashi and technical specialist Kilala Taji. The group sat there for another 5 minutes when Inuyasha noticed a beautifully tall raven haired women with a muscular build wearing a black pin stripped suit with black dress shirt and black boots.

"Whose that" Inuyasha asked. The team looked in her direction. Kilala walked up behind the group while they were lookin away. She heard his question.

"That's agent Kasshu." she replied. They all looked toward her.

"that's the new recruit." koga questioned.

"yea who did you think Kagome Kasshu was." they stared at her dumbfounded.

"Hey guys" Shippo interrupted "this is agent Kagome Kasshu." he introduced. Shippo pointed to each of the agents and introduced them. They all shook hands then Shippo showed Kagome to her desk. When she sat down and got comfortable Sango came over to talk to her.

"So if you need anything just ask I'd be happy to help" Sango offered cheerfully

"Thank you I appreciate it." Kagome replied smiling

MEANWHILE

"Well Sango and Kagome seem to be getting along." Miroku said.

"I'd like to get to know her if you know what I mean." Koga said. With that Inuyasha slapped him upside the head. Just then Kikyo walked in.

"hey guys we've got another case." she said. The group got up and gathered in the confrence room. They sat around a round table while kikyo stood in front of a tv scren ready to explain the case. When everyone was in and seated she began.

"ok. In Boston, Massachusettes there's a spree of murders all over town. All the victims were women approximately 5'7 black hair either brown or blue eyes and live alone. The women were found declothed. They were sexually assulted and then stranggled. It is apparent by the markings on the bodies that the victims were tourchered. And at each scene the detectives found a piece of paper each with a different word on it. The three victims were college students. The first was greed, the second was lust, and the third was sloth."

" three of the seven deadly sins." Kagome stated.

"exactly" Kikyo verified.

"that could mean that the unsub sees himself as a messanger of god someone sent to punish those he deems as sinners." Miroku stated

"it could also suggest he was brought up in a torn home maybe abusive parents or drunken parent he could've turned to god as a way of redemption." Kagome added

"that's all well and good but what about the sexual assult." Sango asked

"maybe he was assaulted as a kid." koga suggested

"that would make scence." inuyasha said. "we'll have to discuss this more on the jet everyone be back here in one hour ready to go." they all gathered their stuff and and headed out. Inuyasha walked up to kagome. "what a first day huh?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"yea well its all part of the job." she replied smiling back. She headed to her car. She got into her black Pontiac roadster and drove to her apartment. She lived in a nice penthouse apartment with four bedroom each with their own bathroom a spacious living room and kitchen with bar and an office. The walls were a pale blue and had pictures of her family and the rest of the shuffle alliance on them. She walked into her room and packed a bag then headed back to the office. When she got there everyone was waiting. When Inuyasha saw her he stood up.

"alright lets get going." he said. They all walked out to the hanger and boarded the jet. They were in the air in minutes.

"alright the lead detective is detective Jordan micheals" Kikyo explained. "in 32 years of being an officer he said he's never seen a crime that was so contradictory."

"contradictory? What does he mean by that?" Koga asked. Kikyo shrugged

"well think about it, in cases like these the victims aren't usually assaulted. The unsub is tring to say that he thinks these women are sinners and that he's tring to punish them but then he turns around and commits a sin himself." Kagome explained.

"She's right." Miroku said. "If this guy thinks he's a messanger of God then he wouldn't rape his victims."

"not nessicerilly" sango cut in " a few years ago there was acase in where the unsub thought he was god and that the only way to cleanse his victims of sins to save their souls was to assult them."

"oh yea I remember that case, in fact it was eerily similar to this one." Kagome stated.

"you think it could be a copy cat?" Kikyo asked.

"maybe the murders took place in Manchester , new hamshire that's not far from boston." Sango stated.

"ok call kilala and have her pull the file in that case and have it sent to the station we'll look over it there." Inuyasha said. Koga dialed kilala's number. It rang a few times.

"speak and be heard mortals." she answered .

"hey kilala can you pull a case file for us and have It sent to the station we're headed to?" koga asked over the speaker phone.

"sure which one?" she asked

"it was three years ago in Manchester new Hampshire there was a series of murders similar to the ones we're working on now I believe it was in September of '04'" Kagome stated.

"no problem I'll get right on that."

"thanks" koga said then hung up"

"attention all passengers we're about to land in 20 minuets please find a seat and buckle up" said the pilet over the intercom. They all buckled up and prepared to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

CHAPTER 2: THE CASE

At BPD Headquarters

The team had just arrived and were being escorted to the bullpen. They reached detective Micheals desk in a matter of minutes. He was on the phone.

"are you sure Luke?" he asked …………….. "alright we'll be right there." he hung up the phone and turned to the team. "bad news he said we've got another one. Follow me I'll take you there."

"alright Kagome, Koga and I will go to the scene. Miroku you Kikyo and Sango go and interveiw the victims friends find out everything you can about the victims." they all separated.

WITH INUYASHA,KAGOME,AND KOGA

The group drove to a secluded part of the main city park. They parked and walked a few feet to a ditch where the body was found. "my god" Koga stated. "who could do something like this?"

"a very sick and twisted individual" Inuyasha replied. Kagome stood there looking down at the body studying everything about the crime scene. She noticed a tarp.

"detective was that tarp covering the body when you found her?" she asked

"yea why. What does that have to do with anything?' he asked back

"covering the body would show that the unsub feels remorse for the victim. Were any of the other victims covered?" Inuyasha asked.

"no none." the group turned to each other to discuss the finding."

"ok well maybe the unsub had the chance to get to know the victim before this and he couldn't control himself." Inuyasha said.

"that could be true she could have also rejected him when he thought they were getting close." Koga reasoned.

"do you think there could be a dominating personality?" Kagome asked. "maybe that's why he covered her. He didn't want to kill her but the other side took over."

"if that's so then there's also a possibility that he has a partner whose calling all the shots. Maybe even a mentor." Inuyasha said. The three stood in silence pondering their theories when detective Micheals called up to them.

"hey we found the note." he said. He passed it up to the group it read "PRIDE"

"looks like we only have three left." Koga said.

MEANWHILE

"So who are we interviewing first?" Kikyo asked

"Kathy Stevens. She's the first victims roommate Sara Keefer." Miroku explained "we're about twenty minutes out." there was a few minutes of silence.

"so what do you guys think of the new girl?" Kikyo asked

"I think she's pretty cool I mean I didn't get to talk to her all that much though" Sango said

"hey as long as she does her job then she's ok in my book." Miroku said.

"did you notice the way Inuyasha was looking at her?" Kikyo asked.

"yea, you think he likes her?" Sango asked.

"maybe." Kikyo replied. They both looked toward Miroku.

"what?" he asked confused.

"well you're his best friend you should know." Kikyo said.

"he just met her we haven't had the chance to talk about that kind of stuff yet." he said pulling into the parking lot of the dorm. They all got out and headed to the third floor they stopped at room number 37. They knocked on the door. After a few seconds a tall blond women with big blue eyes that were red and puffy as if she were crying answered the door.

"can I help you" she asked.

"hello miss Stevens I'm agent Houshi this is angent Taji and Agent Kanji were with th FBI we're here investigating the murders from the past couple weeks and we were hoping to ask you some questions about Sara." miroku said.

"um yea sure come on in." she said stepping aside. "what do you need to know?" she asked.

"well first of all is there anything in Sara's personality that can be construde as greed?"

"well truthfully the only thing I can think of would be the fact that she likes to shop you know but she always looks for bargins so not to spend more than she has to. But when it comes to her friends she'll spend everything she has on them"

"have you noticed anyone suspicious around the dorm lately anywhere from maybe at least a month before the murder?"

"no nothing like that but Sara said that she felt like someone was watching her all the time when she was in here. And there was a few times that I felt that way." she explained. While kikyo and miroku asked questions sango walked over to the window. When she looked out she realized there was a giant oak tree that would provide the perfect cover for recon.

"what did you find ?" Kikyo asked coming up behind her.

"look at this tree it would be perfect for watching everything that she did." sango said.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Kathy exclaimed. " I can't believe I didn't realize it"

"what's wrong?" Miroku asked.

" michelle's room is directly below this one and Karen's room is directly above this one. The tree reaches all the way to the fifth or sixth floor." she explained. They three looked at each other surprised.

"Sango call Inuyasha and tell him what we found have them meet us here. Kikyo call campus security tell them to meet us outside the girls dorm. We need to check out the rest of these rooms."

BACK AT CRIME SCENCE

RING, RING, RING

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered the phone. "Sango what's up?……… are you sure?……….ok we'll be there in a few minutes."

"what's up?" Koga asked.

"the others figured out how the unsub was keeping track of his victims. We need to get to the campus to check everything out." they ran back to the car and took off for the campus.


	3. Chapter 3

-1CHAPTER 3: SUSPECTS

It only took twenty minutes for Inuyasha and company to reach the campus. When they got there they met Miroku out front and he led them to room 37.

"ok Sango is with campus security searching the rooms that the tree reaches and kikyo is interviewing all the occupants of the rooms." Miroku explained.

"ok so wait what tree?" Kagome asked.

"you didn't tell them?" miroku asked Inuyasha

"I didn't really understand it myself to tell you the truth." he replied

"well here's what we figured out. There's a giant oak tree that reaches to the sixth floor of the dorm. It seems that the unsub stakes out in the tree out side each of the windows of the victims." explained Miroku. "we found cigarette butts discarded on the tree branches. Also we found some rope hidden in the bushes my guess is he used the rope to make a pulley and pull himself up the tree." Miroku led the group to the tree.

"we should have one of us go up there to check it out get a good view of everything from a profilers eyes." Inuyasha said looking toward Kagome. She took the hint and walked up to the tree. One of the officers with the equipment came up to her with a harnes.

"no thanks" she said "I've got it." the officer looked at her like she was crazy.

"this I gotta see" he said. He backed away and watched in awe. Kagome ran up to the tree jumping and grabbing a low branch. Then she swung up to the next branch and then jumped to the next and then the next until she was at the first window.

"amazing" said the officer.

"you can say that again." Koga said watching her.

WITH KAGOME

She straddled the branch and looked into the window ahead of her. She saw Kikyo looking around the room with campus security. She pulled out her cell and dialed Kikyo. Kikyo answered.

"what's up?" she asked.

"hey look out the window." she did.

"ok what am I looking for?" Kikyo asked.

"so you can't see anything?" Kagome questioned.

"no, not at all. All I can see is a large bunching of branches and leaves. It looks man made but if your not really looking it could be brushed off as natural." she explained.

"well now we know he was well organized." Kagome said. Just then she got a call on the walkie talkie.

"hey Kagome do you see anything?" Miroku asked.

"yea I can see plenty, but I'm talking to Kikyo and she says she can't see me at all." Kagome looked down as she said that. "what's this" she asked herself. She looked closer and saw an arrow pointing toward the window with the word greed and the word envy under neith that. "hey guys I think I found something."

"what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"the next victim."

A/N: hey guys yet another cliffy sorry but I couldn't resist (lol). Anyway this ones kinda short so I should have the next chapter up in a couple days.

Please R&R. and I'm totally open to ideas.

Disclaimer: sorry I forgot to do this in earlier chapters but I don't own Inuyasha or G Gundum


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm going to erase all these chapters and go a different route with this story once I'm finished with reunited, which should be very soon, since there's only two chapters left. Please stay tuned!!!


End file.
